


Там, где лучше всего

by Terquedad, WTF Haikyuu 2021 (Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat)



Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Atsumu and Sakusa are best bro, Fluff, M/M, Romance, Slice of Life, Slow Burn, WTF Kombat 2021
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-30
Updated: 2021-01-30
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:28:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 12,273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29025735
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Terquedad/pseuds/Terquedad, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Haikyuu_Fandom_Kombat/pseuds/WTF%20Haikyuu%202021
Summary: Чтобы стать неплохим капитаном, Ацуму понадобилось меньше года. Чтобы разобраться в том, что он чувствует — намного больше времени.
Relationships: Kita Shinsuke/Miya Atsumu
Series: Тексты низкого рейтинга [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2129493
Comments: 8
Kudos: 27
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Тексты от G до T 2021, WTF Haikyuu тексты G-T 2021





	Там, где лучше всего

**Author's Note:**

  * For [librevers](https://archiveofourown.org/users/librevers/gifts), [cosmofrogg](https://archiveofourown.org/users/cosmofrogg/gifts), [Miss_Wyoming](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Wyoming/gifts), [DNSR](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DNSR/gifts).



Писать Ките быстро вошло в привычку. 

Нельзя сказать, что они дружили, пока учились в одной школе и играли в одной команде. Кита был капитаном, человеком, который одним словом, взглядом мог остудить пыл и поставить на место. Одной фразой направить на путь истинный. Но другом он не был. Ацуму скорее воспринимал его как старшего товарища, которого нужно слушаться, за которым приятно следовать — и только. 

После выпуска, когда Ацуму занял место Киты и стал капитаном, он на своей шкуре понял, как это непросто.

«Как ты справлялся?» — написал он. 

Номер сохранился со второго года старшей школы, Ацуму надеялся, что Кита его не сменил. С выпуска Киты прошло уже несколько месяцев, Ацуму не знал, чем он занимается, чем живет, какой путь выбрал. Ацуму никогда этим не интересовался. Его собственная судьба — вот о чем он думал.

Но сейчас ему явно нужна была поддержка более опытного игрока. Нет, более опытного капитана.

Кита ответил на следующий день, когда Ацуму решил, что номер всё-таки изменился.

«С чем именно?» 

Ацуму подумал бы, что это издевка, если бы не знал Киту. Не в его характере было вот так над ним подтрунивать.

«С командой. Со всем».

Кита был более слабым игроком, чем сам Ацуму или Осаму, или даже некоторые другие участники их команды. Он никогда не проводил на площадке весь матч, не делал чего-то феноменального, неожиданного, из ряда вон выходящего. Но то, что он по праву занимал место капитана, не вызывало сомнений даже у близнецов. С Китой было спокойно. Он придавал уверенности. На нем всё держалось. 

Когда тот выпустился, Ацуму особенно остро это ощутил. 

Ацуму считал, что никто, кроме него, не мог стать новым капитаном: он лучший, вряд ли кто-то больше любит волейбол, вряд ли хоть кто-то сильнее желает победы. Вот только вдохновлять он не умел совершенно. Его едкие замечания выбивали почву из-под ног и никак не помогали игрокам проявить себя и раскрыться. Первогодки смотрели на него со страхом, одногодки — со снисхождением. 

«Не считай себя лучше остальных. Они все отличные игроки».

Ацуму лежал в постели, рассматривая сообщение Киты. Откуда ему было знать? Взять, например, новенького, Ацуму даже не запомнил его имени. Лупил по мячу со всей силы, но сетку тот не перелетал. И казалось, скоро в этой самой сетке будет дыра. Ещё один пугался и сжимался каждый раз, как Ацуму выкрикивал его имя и отдавал пас. И что это такое? Идеальный мяч, который мог бы принести очко, падал на пол. Тренер качал головой и совершенно не помогал. Ацуму всегда быстро сыгрывался с сильными игроками, а с собственной командой никак не мог.

На одной из тренировок их с Осаму разделили и поставили по разным сторонам сетки. Суна тут же занял место рядом с Осаму, всем своим видом показывая, что другого варианта и быть не могло.

— Предатель, — прошипел Ацуму.

— Не переживай, капитан, — сказал Гинджима и тоже встал рядом с Осаму.

— Вы все туда перебежать решили?

— Тебе же надо сыграться с новенькими, — хмыкнул Осаму.

Сыграться не получилось: как Ацуму ни старался, они всё-таки проиграли, с трудом одержав победу только во втором сете.

— Ничего, ничего, не расстраивайтесь! — Ацуму старательно улыбался игрокам, которые смотрели на него едва ли не с ужасом.

— Что с твоим лицом? — спросил подошедший Осаму.

— Я пытаюсь быть милым!

— Перестань, — бросил Суна, проходя мимо.

— Просто будь собой, — сказал Осаму, хлопая по плечу.

— Это не работает, — буркнул Ацуму.

«Я и не думал, что это так сложно», — написал он уже в ночи, укладываясь спать.

Ответ от Киты прочел утром.

«Не могу сказать, что мне было легко».

Ацуму улыбнулся. Наверное, все капитаны сталкиваются с такими же трудностями. И в итоге справляются. Он ничем не хуже. Всё получится, иначе не может быть.

— Чего это ты улыбаешься с утра пораньше? — спросил спустившийся со второго яруса Осаму.

— Хороший сон приснился. В нем я был единственным ребенком в семье.

Осаму замер на секунду, а потом стянул со своей постели подушку и кинул её Ацуму в лицо.

Предчувствие, что всё будет хорошо, не покидало.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Суна, переводя взгляд с Ацуму на Осаму. Осаму пожал плечами, устраиваясь за их обычным столом в столовой.

— Он весь день какой-то подозрительно счастливый.

На тренировке, как только все вышли на площадку, Ацуму собрал вокруг себя первогодок.

— Слушайте, — начал он, осматривая всех. — Мы в одной команде, на одной стороне и должны стараться ради общей победы. Лучше попытаться и, если ничего не выйдет, смириться с поражением, чем не пытаться вовсе.

— Он теперь будет говорить цитатами из интернета? — спросил Суна достаточно громко, чтобы все услышали. Ацуму старательно проигнорировал.

— Если вы не готовы стараться, если вы не любите волейбол достаточно сильно, чтобы выкладываться на полную, лучше уходите сразу. — Ацуму замолчал, оглядывая стоящих вокруг него игроков. Никто из них не шевельнулся. — Не страшно, если что-то не получается сразу, страшно, если вы не пытаетесь с этим что-то сделать. Всегда найдется игрок в вашей команде или команде соперников, который будет наводить ужас, но это не повод сдаваться и не пытаться ему противостоять.

— А ты кого-то боишься? 

— Нет, я же самый крутой.

Мяч прилетел неожиданно, Ацуму охнул, когда он врезался ему в грудь, и согнулся, стараясь отдышаться.

— Закончил со своими пафосными речами? — раздался голос Осаму. — А то мы никогда тренировку не начнем и не уйдем домой, а я есть хочу.

Насколько бы странной или глупой не казалась речь, она вроде бы подействовала. Первогодки начали больше подходить и спрашивать советов, а Ацуму старался проглатывать язвительные замечания и действительно объяснять. Правда, давалось это сложно: то, что он делал, полагаясь на интуицию, разжевать было очень трудно, но на помощь приходили тренер и Осаму.

— Тебе не нравится, да, что я стал капитаном? — спросил Ацуму, когда они с братом шли от школы домой.

— Я никогда этого не говорил, — ответил Осаму.

Они прошли несколько десятков метров, прежде чем Осаму добавил:

— Вряд ли я бы признал другого капитана.

Ацуму даже остановился. Он никогда не слышал от него слов поддержки, наоборот, с каждым годом они всё больше ссорились по поводу и без. И тут такое.

— Правда? — не выдержал он.

— Только не загордись, — фыркнул Осаму. — Просто… Не думаю, что кто-то в команде любит волейбол сильнее.

«Саму сказал, что гордится мной», — написал Ацуму Ките тем же вечером.

«Так и сказал?»

«Не совсем, но смысл тот».

— С кем ты там всё переписываешься? — спросил Осаму, заходя в комнату.

— С Китой-саном. Он гордится, что я стал капитаном.

— Так и сказал?

— Не совсем, но думает именно так, я уверен.

Осаму фыркнул, но комментировать не стал.

— Почему тебе вообще важно быть хорошим капитаном? — спросил он, когда они уже улеглись спать.

Ацуму задумался. Школа была всего лишь ступенькой на пути к профессиональному волейболу. Было круто засветиться в столь раннем возрасте, но в любом случае судить его будут по навыкам связующего, а не по тому, насколько хорошим капитаном он был. Но всё-таки.

— Если я хочу управлять монстрами, я должен уметь находить подход к людям.

Осаму молчал так долго, что показалось, он уже заснул. А когда Ацуму отвлекся от телефона увидел, что тот свесился со второго яруса и смотрит на него.

— Что ты такое и куда дел моего брата?

Ацуму выдернул из-под головы подушку и попытался ударить Осаму по голове, но не попал.

— Я иногда скучаю по Ките-сану, — задумчиво протянул Осаму.

— Да, я тоже.

— С ним всё было проще. Не ты же был капитаном.

Этого Ацуму не мог стерпеть, соскочил с кровати и теперь уже не промахнулся мимо головы Осаму подушкой. Завязалась борьба, но Осаму, ограниченный своей постелью, явно проигрывал.

— Вообще, — сказал Ацуму, когда всё стихло, — я тоже скучаю. Интересно, чем он занимается?

— Спроси. Ты же с ним общаешься.

— Кита-сан переехал, — торжественно возвестил Ацуму на обеде в школьной столовой. Осаму и Суна посмотрели на него удивленно.

— И?.. — спросил Суна через несколько секунд.

— Саму хотел узнать, чем он занимается.

— Я не…

— Он переехал в сельскую местность и выращивает рис. Ужас, это же так скучно.

Ацуму поднял взгляд в поисках поддержки, но Осаму увлеченно жевал, а Суна пожал плечами.

— Вообще-то, довольно сложное занятие. И главное, что ему нравится, разве нет?

Ацуму нахмурился. Он хотел себе интересной жизни, наполненной волейболом, путешествиями, постоянным движением вперед и покорением новых вершин, и ему казалось, что все должны хотеть того же. А выращивать рис или содержать кафе — это же так уныло. Но они столько раз ссорились с Осаму по этому поводу, что Ацуму в какой-то момент научился держать язык за зубами.

«Тебе это правда нравится?» — написал он Ките после школы.

«Да».

«И бабушке тут лучше».

«И тут красиво».

Следом пришла фотография: уходящие вдаль поля, лес на фоне ярко-голубого неба. Наверное, вживую еще красивее.

«Тут тоже красиво», — написал Ацуму, отправив свое селфи на фоне спортзала и других игроков.

«И правда», — пришло некоторое время спустя.

Желание встретиться возникло спонтанно. Переписки стали такими привычными, что Ацуму начал чувствовать, будто они с Китой стали намного ближе, чем были во время учебы.

«Я пока очень занят», — ответил Кита, и Ацуму почувствовал, как внутри скапливается горечь разочарования. 

Ацуму ничего не ответил, и через несколько часов пришло:

«Прости. Ты обиделся?»

Ацуму и сам не мог понять, что чувствует. Он никогда не горел желанием общаться или видеться с Китой, и собственная реакция на отказ приехать показалась странной.

«Нет», — ответил он. Подумал, что выглядит слишком странно и отправил следом смайлик. Вот теперь точно выглядело странно. Он с тяжелым вздохом отложил телефон и принялся за еду.

— Что это с ним? — спросил Суна, усаживаясь напротив.

— Девушка отказала, — ляпнул Осаму.

— Он что, интересуется чем-то кроме волейбола? — Суна явно постарался вложить в голос максимум удивления, вот только Ацуму это вообще не тронуло. Он равнодушно ковырялся в еде, иногда отправляя в рот кусочек маринованной редьки или немного риса.

— Видимо, реально влюбился, — выдал Суна.

— Похоже, — согласился Осаму.

Ацуму не знал, что в итоге сильнее всего подействовало, но постепенно всё стало налаживаться, и даже третьегодки во главе с Суной стали отпускать меньше язвительных замечаний насчет его капитанства. А однажды, когда Суна сам откровенно налажал, и Ацуму сказал об этом, тот не огрызнулся, а пообещал стараться лучше.

— Приятно, да? — спросил вездесущий Осаму.

— Невероятно, — искренне ответил Ацуму.

— Не загордись.

— Ты не позволишь.

Он и не позволял до самого выпуска. Ацуму думал, что они смогут забраться на самую вершину, но немного недотянули. Прощаться со школой было и радостно, и волнительно, и грустно. Ацуму привык, что Осаму всегда рядом, и теперь совершенно отчетливо понял, что их пути расходятся. Он привык к новой команде научился справляться с ними, а уже пришла пора расставаться. Встретиться с Китой так и не получилось. Они переписывались едва ли не каждый день, обсуждали всё на свете, не только волейбол, но встретиться лично каждый раз что-то мешало. Кита был на некоторых их играх, но всегда уезжал, стоило прозвучать финальному свистку. Все, что Ацуму получал — поздравления с победой или подбадривающие сообщения. Иногда Кита присылал фото игроков Инаризаки или видео их подач и атак. Ацуму на всех неизменно улыбался.

«Возможно, я приеду через месяц», — написал Кита.

Ацуму окинул взглядом наполовину собранные чемоданы.

«Я переезжаю через неделю».

Кита молчал очень долго. Ответное сообщение Ацуму получил к концу следующего дня.

«Когда? Я приеду проводить».

Уезжал Ацуму рано утром. На платформе синкансена было многолюдно. Осаму то и дело зевал и кутался в куртку — осень выдалась прохладной. Ацуму то и дело оглядывался, но сложно рассмотреть кого-то в потоках спешащих людей. Они заняли очередь у указателя на нужный вагон, когда до поезда оставалось еще десять минут.

— Ничего не забыл? — спросил Осаму, отчаянно зевая.

Ацуму думал, что тот даже не встанет, чтобы его проводить, но когда зазвонил будильник, Осаму в комнате уже не было.

— Нет, мам, — ответил Ацуму, получив совсем легкий тычок под ребра. Последние дни они даже не ссорились, не спорили и почти не разговаривали — сложно было осознавать, что их жизни продолжатся в разных городах.

— Ты должен выиграть все медали, — сказал Осаму.

— А ты должен научиться готовить нормально, — фыркнул Ацуму. — Приеду с командой проверить.

Он не переставал оглядываться, но нужного человека так и не находил.

— Ждешь Киту-сана?

— Он обещал проводить.

— Может, не получилось? Он что-то писал?

Телефон Ацуму достал под звуки приближающегося синкансена. Сообщений и пропущенных звонков не было.

— Запомни, ты обещал прожить лучшую жизнь.

— Ты так говоришь, будто мы больше не увидимся. — Осаму улыбнулся уголком губ и крепче скрестил руки на груди. — Ты уезжаешь в другой город, а не на другую планету.

— Обещай, — повторил Ацуму.

— Обязательно.

В поезд Ацуму запрыгнул за секунды до закрытия дверей. Кита так и не пришел. Ацуму думал написать и спросить, но не хотел показывать, насколько его это задело. А задело неожиданно сильно. Столько раз пытались встретиться, но Кита каждый раз не мог и к себе не приглашал. Может, Ацуму недостаточно настойчиво звал, просто почему-то не хотелось показаться навязчивым. Он не понимал до конца, почему так сильно хочется увидеть Киту.

Позже Ацуму узнал, что бабушка Киты была больна, и большую часть времени он посвящал уходу за ней, а накануне переезда ей стало хуже. Узнал он это всё не от Киты, а от Осаму, который узнал у Суны, которому рассказал Аран. Ацуму казалось, что они общаются достаточно близко, чтобы Кита с ним поделился. Видимо, Кита так не считал. С другой стороны, Ацуму никогда особо и не спрашивал Киту о его жизни.

— Почему ты не рассказал мне о бабушке? — В голосе явно была слышна обида, как бы Ацуму не пытался её скрыть. Он собирался, как обычно, написать, но вместо этого нажал кнопку вызова.

— Привет, Ацуму, — сказал Кита после паузы. — Не хотел тебя волновать.

— С чего ты взял, что я буду волноваться? То есть, конечно, я волнуюсь, но это ведь нормально переживать за друзей, разве нет?

— Конечно. Извини.

Ацуму будто только сейчас осознал, что впервые с момента выпуска Киты слышит его голос. Было непривычно и почему-то волнительно. Он сел на лавочку в парке по дороге из спорткомплекса домой. Уже стемнело, фонари терялись в листве деревьев, едва освещая землю. Тихо и спокойно, голос Киты звучал совсем рядом, будто их теперь не разделяло еще большее расстояние.

— Делись со мной, пожалуйста, если у тебя что-то случается, — попросил Ацуму, когда молчание затянулось.

— Хорошо.

Ацуму не придумал, что еще спросить.

— Пока, Кита-Сан.

Он приготовился сбросить звонок, когда в трубке раздалось:

— Ацуму…

— М?

— Она умерла. Несколько дней назад. Я никому не говорил, так что, пожалуйста…

Ацуму зажмурился. Ему резко стало стыдно за все обиды, за то, что он успел себе напридумывать на ровном месте, за то, что никогда не уделял Ките столько внимания, сколько было нужно, при этом требовал его себе. Не только ему нужна была поддержка, не только в его жизни происходили важные изменения. У него в любом случае всегда был и есть Осаму, но Ацуму не знал, есть ли кто-то у Киты.

— Мне жаль… — выдавил он с трудом.

— Всё хорошо, Ацуму. Постарайся в новой команде, ты должен стать лучшим. Следи за здоровьем и не перетруждайся понапрасну.

— Хорошо, Кита-сан.

— И прости, что не приехал проводить.

— Я переехал в другой город, а не на другую планету. Мы обязательно встретимся.

— Конечно.

Они попрощались уже давно, но Ацуму продолжал сидеть, откинувшись на спинку и всматриваясь в темное небо, пока не замерз.

Жить одному в комнате было непривычно. Поначалу он радовался, что никто не будет занимать место, даже сфотографировал новое жилье и отправил Осаму с припиской, как хорошо, что того тут нет. Но теперь было неуютно. Тишина в комнате давила, а музыка раздражала. Он думал о том, что у него под боком — почти вся команда. Стоит встать и постучаться в несколько дверей, и точно кто-нибудь откроет, поддержит разговор или придумает развлечение на вечер. А с кем общается Кита и общается ли в этой своей сельской местности, Ацуму так и не узнал.

«Тебе не одиноко?» — написал он позже тем же вечером.

«Немного непривычно в доме одному», — ответил Кита. Даже если бы он изнывал от одиночества, вряд ли бы сказал об этом прямо — Ацуму в этом даже не сомневался, но и допытываться не стал, просто пожелал спокойной ночи.

Чтобы получить место в основном составе приходилось прикладывать немало сил. В новой команде непривычно было все: игроки, совершенно другой уровень, другие требования. Из более-менее знакомых был только Бокуто, с которым школьная жизнь Ацуму не свела, но чьи игры он видел. Большинство же сокомандников были старше, опытнее, и хотя никто не смотрел на новеньких свысока, Ацуму чувствовал, что не дотягивает. Непривычное ощущение. С одной стороны раздражающее, с другой — брать новую высоту было интересно.

Бокуто, казалось, не волновался и не сомневался в своих силах. Вел себя так, будто прибыл в команду не пару месяцев назад, а с рождения в ней играл. Ацуму даже завидовал его непосредственности.

— Ты не переживай, — как-то сказал он, от души хлопнув Ацуму по плечу. — Ты же крутой игрок, иначе тебя бы тут и не было.

Странным образом это помогло.

Жизнь текла своим чередом. Ацуму окончательно освоился на новом месте, лишь изредка приезжая домой, сдружился с Бокуто, выкладывался по полной на тренировках, на играх получал удовольствие от каждой секунды, проведенной на площадке. Всё изменилось, лишь его любовь к волейболу осталась прежней. Постепенно общение со школьными друзьями практически сошло на нет, только Осаму и Кита по-прежнему занимали в жизни важное место.

— Я попал в стартовый состав!

— Да не вопи ты, — сказал Осаму, но Ацуму мог поклясться, что тот рад.

— Я тихо разговариваю.

— Это ты у Бокуто научился так громко «тихо» разговаривать?

— Это просто радость!

— У меня тоже есть новость. Угадай, кто у меня в кафе прямо сейчас?

Сердце против воли забилось сильнее. Ацуму всё понял, еще до того, как в трубке раздалось:

— Привет, Ацуму, поздравляю.

— Привет, Кита-сан, спасибо. Передай, пожалуйста, трубку Саму.

— Что? — тут же спросил Осаму.

— Что он у тебя делает?

— Привез рис. Ты не представляешь, какой он вкусный, я давно именно такой искал. Буду теперь закупать у Киты-сана.

— Проблема твоих онигири не в рисе, а в том, что ты готовить не умеешь.

— Да ты съедаешь всё подчистую каждый раз.

— Обижать тебя не хочу.

— И Бокуто тоже всё ел и хвалил.

— Он недавно откусил пирожное с куском упаковки и даже не заметил.

— Кто тебя покусал, Цуму?

— Никто, — ответил Ацуму, сбрасывая звонок.

Радость рассеялась, как утренний туман под лучами солнца, раздражение не отпускало до позднего вечера.

«Иди к чёрту» от Осаму осталось без ответа, как и «я сделал что-то не так?» от Киты.

Ацуму решил лечь пораньше, но сон не шел. Проворочавшись в кровати, он снова оделся и, накинув куртку, выбрался на крышу общежития. Сюда он приходил довольно редко, хотя вид на город открывался чудесный. Но сегодня не только его привлекло это место.

— Не спится? — спросил Ацуму, подходя к стоящему у ограждения крыши Сакусе.

С Сакусой они были едва знакомы: в команду он попал совсем недавно, совмещал её с учебой в университете, в общежитии не жил, снимая квартиру где-то неподалеку. На контакт практически не шел, разговаривать не любил. На тренировках выкладывался, на играх — тем более, так что придраться к нему Ацуму не мог. Разве что предпочел бы, чтобы тот был поприветливее, но это мелочи.

— Что ты вообще тут делаешь?

Сакуса посмотрел на него внимательно, будто раздумывая, стоит ли отвечать.

— Разговаривал с тренером, опоздал на последний поезд, предложили переночевать здесь.

— Прям на крыше?

Половина лица была закрыта маской, но Ацуму мог биться об заклад, что Сакуса скривился — именно такое выражение лица он видел почти всегда вне площадки.

— Мне тоже не спится, — снова заговорил Ацуму.

— Избавь меня от подробностей.

— Да тут даже нечего рассказывать.

— Вот и не над…

— Просто пока я тут, брат общается с человеком, которого я очень хочу увидеть, но не получается… Уже сколько, года два? Аж смешно, мы будто реально живем на разных планетах.

— Так съезди к нему, — сказал Сакуса, видимо, смирившись с тем, что Ацуму всё равно будет с ним разговаривать.

— Вдруг он не хочет меня видеть? Потому и откладывает постоянно.

— С этим ничего не поделаешь.

— Умеешь ты поддержать.

— Я тебе в психологи не нанимался.

— Знаешь, если будешь разговаривать с людьми поприветливее, тебя будут больше любить.

— Мне не нужна их любовь. Я здесь чтобы играть в волейбол, а это я делаю хорошо.

Ацуму знал. Его школьная команда не один раз встречалась с командой Сакусы и проигрывала. Тогда они едва ли перекинулись парой фраз, теперь же играли вместе. Самое яркое воспоминание из школьных времен — выражение неподдельной брезгливости на лице Сакусы, когда ему приходилось проходить вдоль шеренги соперников и пожимать каждому руку. Ацуму даже улыбнулся, вспомнив об этом. Сакуса вопросительно изогнул бровь.

— Не переживай, мне ты нравишься, — сказал Ацуму.

— Избавь меня от этого.

— Внизу стоит автомат с горячим кофе, хочешь? Становится холодно.

Ацуму еще раз окинул взглядом огни города и повернул к выходу с крыши.

— Кофе? Ты вроде не мог уснуть, — заметил Сакуса.

— Там есть и чай, — улыбнулся Ацуму, оборачиваясь на идущего за ним Сакусу.

«Ты ничего не сделал, я просто…» — написал Ацуму и задумался, что «просто»?

Они выпили с Сакусой по баночке зеленого чая, еще поговорили, если можно назвать односложные ответы Сакусы разговором, разошлись по своим комнатам, и последние полчаса Ацуму пытался придумать, что написать Ките. С Осаму разобраться было проще — с ним он мирился тысячи раз. С Китой даже не понимал, поссорился ли. Не понимал, что это было?

«…приревновал», — дописал Ацуму, но тут же стер. Нет, это не могла быть ревность, с чего бы? Пусть они с Китой общались после школы и довольно часто, не может же он общаться только с ним. Они даже не виделись ни разу после выпуска.

А вот с Осаму он видится. И будет видеться довольно часто. Неожиданно стало интересно, сколько в одной поставке привозят риса? Надолго ли его хватает? Вот бы хватало сразу на несколько лет.

Это было слишком глупо.

«Ты ничего не сделал», — написал Ацуму, надеясь, что не придется что-то объяснять.

«Не пойду», — отправил он Осаму.

Утром его ждало сообщение с красноречивым «придурок» от брата — это можно было считать примирением, и «скажи, когда приедешь, теперь мне проще вырваться» от Киты.

— Он всё-таки хочет меня видеть, — радостно заявил Ацуму, заметив Сакусу в раздевалке.

— Кто?

— Человек, про которого я рассказывал.

— Ааа, — протянул Сакуса. — Я уже забыл.

Он закрыл шкафчик и пошел к выходу, игнорируя:

— Будь приветливее, Оми!

Приветливее он не стал, зато всю тренировку кидал на Ацуму странные пристальные взгляды, даже не отворачивался сразу, стоило посмотреть в ответ. В перерыве Ацуму подошел и спросил:

— Что?

Сакуса не ответил, поспешно развернулся и отошел подальше. Когда Ацуму на него посмотрел, тот смотрел в ответ.

— Да что? — снова попытался Ацуму после тренировки: игра в гляделки откровенно раздражала.

Сакуса окинул его долгим внимательным взглядом и отвернулся, тихо буркнув:

— Ничего.

Ацуму скрипнул зубами, но допытываться не стал, а когда вышел из раздевалки, одним из последних, Сакуса стоял за дверями.

— Если ты чего-то хочешь, скажи, — снова попытался Ацуму.

— Потренируйся со мной. Ну, отдельно, — сказал Сакуса, когда Ацуму начал думать, что тот развернется и уйдет.

— И это все?

— Да. — Сакуса смотрел куда-то в сторону.

— Не думал, что ты захочешь дополнительные тренировки. А как же не перетруждаться? Следить за здоровьем? Не сделать хуже?

Сакуса передернул плечами.

— Просто…

Сакуса, должно быть, чувствовал себя не очень уверенно, как и сам Ацуму поначалу. Они уже доказали свои способности, их уже пригласили в команду, но всё-таки это первая команда такого уровня и не дотянуть страшно. Наверное, со временем, с каждой новой командой, этот страх уйдет. Но сейчас Ацуму очень хорошо его понимал.

— Ладно, — сказал он. — Надо будет договориться с тренером или найти другое место для тренировок. — Он поправил сумку на плече и двинулся к выходу. — Тебе до станции? Пойдем вместе?

— Не думай, что мы стали друзьями.

— Даже в мыслях не было, — рассмеялся Ацуму. — Кто вообще дружит со своими сокомандниками, да?

Рассказывать Ките о других игроках тоже вошло в привычку.

«У него даже время на дополнительные тренировки четко выверено», — написал Ацуму. — «Я как-то согласился попасовать Бокуто, так тот чуть себя и меня не загонял. А Оми-кун останавливается, как только чувствует, что хватит».

«Он молодец. Не перетруждайтесь», — писал Кита в ответ.

«А еще знаешь, кто теперь у нас в команде?» — Ацуму хотел выдержать паузу, быть может, заставить Киту отгадывать, но сам не утерпел, отправляя следом: «Хината из Карасуно. Помнишь? Рыжий такой, бешеный».

«Конечно помню, это была моя последняя игра. Ты еще пообещал однажды ему попасовать».

Ацуму об этом даже забыл.

«Ага. Он очень быстрый, так круто».

«Необычно будет увидеть вас по одну сторону сетки. Бывшие соперники стали напарниками».

«Всё меняется».

«И правда».

Ацуму не знал, что еще написать. Все новости он уже выложил, как провел день Кита — работал — уже спросил. Время клонилось к ночи, пора было готовиться ко сну, а Ацуму всё лежал на кровати и задумчиво листал их переписку.

«Когда ты приедешь домой?» — пришло от Киты.

«Не знаю. Быть может, через пару недель».

«Напиши, пожалуйста, как определишься».

«Хорошо».

О своем обещании Ацуму вспомнил у Осаму за стойкой, поедая самые вкусные, по мнению самого Осаму, онигири из самого вкусного, тут Ацуму был согласен, риса.

— Чёрт, — сказал он, округлив глаза, и добавил в ответ на вопросительный взгляд: — Я обещал сказать Ките-сану, что приеду, но забыл.

— А, ну, я ему говорил, — ответил Осаму.

— И что?

— И ничего. — Осаму пожал плечами. — Он даже не ответил.

«Извини, я забыл предупредить, что приеду», — написал Ацуму тем же вечером. — «Я очень хочу тебя увидеть». — Палец замер над кнопкой «отправить». Вдруг показалось, что говорить так — слишком. Подумав, Ацуму исправил на: «Буду рад встретиться», потом на: «Может, соберемся все вместе?». Отправил в итоге: «Я буду тут еще два дня».

«У меня есть время сегодня», — пришло утром следующего дня. — «Смогу приехать к Осаму ближе к вечеру».

Ацуму резко сел на кровати. Они увидятся, встретятся спустя столько времени. За всеми событиями, за новой жизнью, Ацуму и думать забыл, насколько сильно скучал по Ките, казалось, кроме переписок и не может быть ничего другого, и теперь это чувство всколыхнулось с новой силой, затопило изнутри.

— Кита-сан приедет, — чуть не закричал он в трубку, стоило длинным гудкам смениться на тишину.

— Ты видел который час? — голос Осаму звучал хрипло и глухо.

— Нет. Ты меня слушаешь? Кита-сан сегодня приедет!

— Он приезжает ко мне каждый месяц. — В трубке раздалось шуршание, будто бы Осаму перевернулся или встал.

— Но я-то не видел его со школы. Он сильно изменился? Скажи.

— Сам увидишь, — ответил Осаму и сбросил звонок.

На часах было начало седьмого утра. В выходные Ацуму так рано не вставал, но снова заснуть не получилось, энергия требовала выхода, и пробежка казалась лучшим решением.

Утренний туман еще не рассеялся, оседал влагой на лице и волосах, пока Ацуму, активно работая руками и ногами, бежал в сторону бывшей школы. Он не был в ней с тех пор, как выпустился, и не собирался, но в этот раз ноги вели сами. Ворота школы были такими же, какими он их запомнил. Казалось, будто еще вчера они стояли у них, прощаясь с Араном и Китой, а через год прощались уже с ними. Школьный двор был пуст. Ацуму нашел взглядом спортзал, окинул окна кабинетов, но понял, что уже не узнает, где был его класс, хотя школа совсем не изменилась. Изменился он сам, в памяти со временем оставались лишь самые яркие моменты.

Домой возвращался шагом. По тем же переулкам, по которым они с Осаму ходили по утрам и возвращались вечерами. Многие вывески сменились, но магазин, в котором они любили покупать онигири и паровые булочки, был на месте. Захотелось даже проверить, остались ли они такими же на вкус? Но магазин еще не открылся. Ацуму и не думал, что скучает по этому всему.

— А ты скучаешь по школе? — спросил он у Осаму в тот же день.

Осаму пожал плечами.

— Наверное. Иногда. Но сейчас у меня всё намного лучше, ты же отдельно живешь.

— Да, я тоже рад, что переехал.

— Приятно видеть, что вы всё так же близки.

Ацуму развернулся так резко, что чуть не упал со стула. За его спиной стоял Кита. Всё тот же Кита, которого он помнил со школы, но неуловимо другой. И дело не в том, что стали короче волосы, что вместо формы на нем была объемная куртка и простые джинсы, а в том, как он смотрел — с теплотой, и как мягко и счастливо улыбался.

— Да никогда, — сказал Осаму. — Привет, Кита-сан.

— Привет. — Кита помахал ему рукой, а Ацуму не мог и слова выдавить.

— Очнись.

Он вздрогнул, когда по голове — не больно, но обидно, — прилетело полотенцем. — Ты же так хотел увидеться, а теперь молчишь.

— Заткнись. — Ацуму развернулся к брату.

— Не хотел? — насмешливо спросил Кита.

— Хотел, конечно, хотел! Просто…

Просто что-то странное сдавило изнутри, стоило увидеть Киту. Он привык видеть буквы на экране и забыл, что за ними стоит реальный человек. Видеть его, разговаривать, а не писать, чувствовать рядом было ненормально приятно.

— Чай? — спросил Осаму, пока Кита раздевался, оставаясь в обычной чёрной водолазке.

— Не откажусь.

Он сел рядом с Ацуму, и захотелось не то отодвинуться подальше, не то, наоборот, оказаться как можно ближе. Писать Ките было намного легче, чем с ним разговаривать. Сейчас получалось лишь смотреть, как Кита наливает себе чай, как крутит в пальцах кружку.

— Остановился у брата? — спросил Кита.

— Нет, — фыркнул Ацуму, приходя в себя. — Ты видел его квартиру? Он там один с трудом помещается.

— А ты вообще в общаге живешь, — не остался в долгу Осаму.

— Я скоро перееду, и моя квартира будет больше твоей.

— Это мы еще посмотрим.

Осаму поставил перед собой контейнеры с начинками, открыл рисоварку и надел перчатки. Ацуму нравилось смотреть, как ловко он лепит идеальные онигири, щедро добавляет начинку и заворачивает в нори. Со стороны казалось, всё так легко. Ацуму как-то попробовал сам, но у него ничего не получилось. В итоге он решил, что рис с тунцом — вкусно не только в виде онигири, всё перемешал и съел. Осаму об этом, конечно, не сказал, и теперь наблюдал внимательно, стараясь понять секрет.

— Что? — не выдержал Осаму.

— Смотрю, чтобы ты в мой онигири не плюнул.

— Я не могу так поступить с рисом Киты-сана даже ради тебя.

— Я не против.

— Кита-сан! — возмущение вышло очень искренним. Общий на троих смех тоже.

Напряжение прошло.

Ацуму думал, что и так всё Ките уже рассказывал, но тем для обсуждения нашлось столько, что они никак не замолкали, и в конце концов Осаму выгнал их из-за стойки за один из столиков в зале, заявив, что они мешают работать, а сам каждую свободную минуту подсаживался к ним.

Домой Кита собрался около полуночи.

— Уже поздно, может, останешься? У наших родителей со мной или у Осаму.

— Не переживай, я на машине, доберусь.

Ацуму не уговаривал — спорить с Китой со времен школы легче не стало. Когда он ушел, Ацуму понуро опустил голову, подперев щеку ладонью.

— Чего это ты загрустил? — спросил переодевшийся в обычную одежду Осаму.

Ацуму неопределенно пожал плечами. Не говорить же, что расстроился, потому что этой встречи пришлось ждать невероятно долго и сколько теперь до следующей — непонятно.

Возвращаться к перепискам было сложно. Хотелось видеть Киту, наблюдать за реакциями, слушать неспешную мягкую речь, сидеть так близко, чтобы чувствовалось его тепло. Они договорились пересекаться почаще, и каждую встречу Ацуму ждал с нетерпением.

— Давай в следующий раз мы приедем, — заявил Осаму в один из декабрьских дней, когда они снова собрались в кафе незадолго до Нового года.

— Хорошо. — Кита кивнул. — Хотя вам будет непривычно, городок очень маленький.

— Мне интересно, как ты живешь, — встрял Ацуму.

— Я всегда рад гостям, — улыбнулся Кита.

Собраться быстро не получилось. Зима сменилась весной, а Ацуму никак не мог найти несколько полностью свободных дней в своем графике. Зато переписки частично сменились на звонки, и это было приятнее бездушного текста. Казалось, Кита забыл о договоренности: не подгонял, не спрашивал, когда же они приедут. Но стоило Ацуму написать, что у него скоро отпуск, Кита отреагировал моментально.

«Конечно, я буду вам рад».

Нетерпение, с которым Ацуму ждал этой поездки, было сродни тому, с которым он ждал первой после выпуска встречи. Ощущение, что всё изменится, что всё меняется прямо сейчас, каждую минуту, каждый день, не покидало.

— Ты какой-то перевозбужденный, — сказал Сакуса на одной из тренировок ему, а не, как обычно, Бокуто.

— С нетерпением жду отпуска.

— Так надоел волейбол? Может, бросишь?

— Скучать же будешь, — ухмыльнулся Ацуму, подкидывая в руке мяч. Тренер дал на отдых несколько минут, сказав, что после они разделятся на команды и сыграют друг против друга.

— Да никогда. — Сакуса развернулся и двинулся к лавочкам с вещами.

Ацуму не отставал.

— То есть ко мне в команду не пойдешь?

Он увидел, как напряглись плечи, почти почувствовал, как Сакуса готовится отказаться, но точно знал — ему нравится с ним играть.

— Пойду, — сказал Сакуса так тихо, будто признавался в самом страшном грехе.

— Погромче, я не расслышал.

— К чёрту иди, — уже громко произнес Сакуса.

— Вы ссоритесь? — спросил оказавшийся рядом Хината. Он никак не мог привыкнуть к перепалкам, воспринимая их слишком буквально.

— Нет, просто Оми-Оми никак не научится нормально выражать симпатию. Да-да, я именно об этом. — Он кивнул на Сакусу, показывающего средний палец.

— Ты какой-то отвратительно счастливый в последнее время, — сказал Сакуса, прежде чем отойти.

— А ты всегда отвратительно унылый, но я же не придираюсь. С недостатками друзей надо смиряться. Не переживай, ты научишься.

— Вернемся к тренировке, — объявил Мейан, останавливая спор. — Решили, как разделитесь?

Ацуму было всё равно, с кем играть: команду он знал вдоль и поперек. Теперь ему казалось странным, что когда-то не мог с кем-то сыграться. Сейчас был уверен: они все — единый механизм, которым он управляет большую часть времени. Это чувство пьянило, когда он только стал связующим, пьянило и сейчас, спустя годы. Оставалось надеяться, что оно никогда его не покинет, в какой бы команде он не очутился.

Время до отпуска длилось невероятно медленно, но в конце концов и этот день настал. Ацуму не терпелось, чтобы тренировка поскорее закончилась, чтобы тренер побыстрее выдал наставления и напутствия, чтобы игроки попрощались друг с другом и разошлись уже на все четыре стороны. Они разъезжались всего на две недели, а ощущение, что навсегда, такими долгими были прощания. Они всегда были такими, но именно сейчас Ацуму очень спешил. Он закинул одну сумку домой, взял другую и тут же поехал на поезд.

Остановка находилась ровно напротив выхода со станции — там, где и говорил Кита. Когда шум электрички стих, воцарилась тишина. Вокруг ни души, не слышно даже шороха шин по асфальту: маленький городок был погружен в знойную дрему. 

Солнце палило нещадно. Ацуму поправил сумку на плече, пониже натянул кепку и сверился с расписанием — до ближайшего автобуса еще десять минут.

«Я на остановке», — написал он Ките.

«Хорошо», — пришло в ответ.

Ацуму сел на лавочку, но тут же подскочил — металлический каркас раскалился.

Кита предлагал встретить. Ехал бы сейчас в его пикапе — Ацуму не знал точно, какая машина у Киты, но представлял пикап, — и горя не знал. Он хотел увидеть Киту быстрее, но одновременно чувствовал какую-то скованность, стеснение, быть может. Они не встречались довольно давно, наедине не оставались, кажется, никогда, а теперь проведут вместе все выходные. Без команды рядом, даже без Осаму, который всегда был в их компании третьим.

«Я почти добрался», — написал Ацуму брату.

«Удивительно, как ты не заблудился», — ответил тот.

Дорога была не такой уж сложной. Всего лишь пересадка с синкансена на электричку. И пусть Ацуму не один раз умудрялся поехать не туда, просто отвлекаясь на окружающий мир и не следя за поездами, но он уже взрослый, и путать дорогу глупо. Он хотел сообщить об этом Осаму, но телефон завибрировал снова.

«Передавай привет Ките-сану».

«Хорошо», — ответил Ацуму.

Они должны были поехать вместе, но Осаму заявил, что не может оставить работу в тот момент, когда Ацуму уже стоял у него на пороге. Кафе летом пользовалось спросом, но это всё-таки не повод вот так бросать брата. И Киту-сана.

Автобус подъехал точно по расписанию. Последние несколько минут Ацуму наблюдал, как на стойке информации нарисованный автобус преодолевал остановку за остановкой. Чем ближе он был, тем острее становилось предвкушение.

В автобусе кроме него было всего несколько человек. Ацуму сел, едва втиснув ноги между сидением и спинкой, и блаженно выдохнул, стирая со взмокшей шеи пот, — внутри было восхитительно прохладно.

Ехать всего ничего. Ацуму мог бы преодолеть это расстояние пешком минут за тридцать, и в обычное время он бы так и сделал, рассматривая ничем не примечательные улицы захолустного городка. Но пекло выматывало даже его. Будто перед сезоном дождей солнце решило выжать из земли максимум воды, чтобы потом вернуть её обратно — ливнями.

От остановки нужно было еще немного пройти. Наискосок через парк, наполненный стрекотом цикад, вниз по улице, между двумя рядами похожих друг на друга деревянных двухэтажных домов. Ацуму снова и снова сверялся с описанием, останавливаясь и внимательно осматриваясь. То ли боясь ошибиться, то ли оттягивая момент встречи. Ему нравилось гадать, изменился ли еще Кита? Внешне или внутренне. Как он его встретит? О чем они будут говорить? Ацуму был уверен, что Кита с последней встречи поменялся. Он сам изменился, вот только в чем именно — никак не мог определить.

Дом Киты — последний на улице — двухэтажный, небольшой, традиционный на все сто. Ацуму подумал, что Ките он очень подходит.

Кита стоял на крыльце, ожидая. Он улыбнулся, и последние несколько метров Ацуму преодолел практически бегом, резко тормозя в шаге от Киты и сгибаясь в поклоне.

— Привет, Кита-сан! — выпалил он, выпрямляясь и расплываясь в улыбке такой широкой, что щекам стало больно.

— Привет, — сдержанно ответил Кита. — Как добрался?

Он протянул руку, забирая сумку, и отступил вглубь гэнкана.

— Отлично.

Ацуму скинул кроссовки, шагнул вперед, замечая приготовленные для него тапочки, вернулся к кроссовкам, поставил ровно. Подумал, подхватил их в руки, оглядываясь.

— Полка слева, — в голосе Киты послышался смех.

Ацуму поставил обувь пятка к пятке. Сам Кита был в одних таби, но Ацуму с детства привык ходить в тапках: в их доме татами не было, зато был деревянный пол, холодный несколько месяцев в году. И хотя в такую жару татами вряд ли могли быть хоть сколько-то прохладными, от привычек так просто не избавиться.

Он стянул кепку, пригладил пятерней влажные волосы, забрал у Киты сумку. Хотелось говорить, расспрашивать о последних новостях, рассказывать о прошедших играх, хотя уже обсудили их, и одновременно не хотелось нарушать повисшую тишину. Обычно молчание напрягало, но рядом с Китой оно было уютным.

— Хочешь освежиться с дороги? — спросил Кита так, будто Ацуму провел в пути несколько дней, а не пару часов.

— Очень, — искренне ответил Ацуму.

В доме все сёдзи были распахнуты, но иногда пробегающий по коже сквозняк казался обжигающим. Зато в маленькой ванной прохладой тянуло будто от самих стен. Стало легче.

Кита времени не терял, и когда Ацуму вышел, встряхивая мокрыми волосами, посреди комнаты стоял накрытый стол.

— Это рис, который ты вырастил? — спросил Ацуму, плюхаясь на татами и заглядывая в тарелку.

— Да.

— Всегда хотел попробовать.

— Ты пробовал, — усмехнулся Кита. — У Осаму.

— Вдруг ты лучший оставляешь себе.

Кита улыбнулся, прикрыв глаза.

— То есть весь рис, который ты выращиваешь, лучший… — спохватился Ацуму.

— Приятного аппетита, — сказал Кита, заливая рис в тарелке Ацуму зеленым чаем.

— Мама говорила, что отякудзэ намекают, что гостям пора уходить. Но я же только приехал, Кита-сан.

— Он хорошо освежает.

Рис был действительно вкусным. И с зеленым чаем его вкус казался совсем иным, не таким, как в онигири Осаму. Надо будет обязательно ему об этом сказать. Пожалеет ещё, что не приехал. Маринованная редька тоже казалась совсем другой, а свежие овощи, аккуратно порезанные и разложенные на тарелке, не шли ни в какое сравнение с теми, что обычно ел Ацуму. Дома он бы врубил кондиционер, развалился на диване, включив телик, заказал доставку и съел, не особо следя за тем, что ест. Здесь же всё было иначе. Быть может, виной тому Кита, сидящий напротив, быть может, тишина, которая не отвлекала и давала насладиться каждым съеденным кусочком.

Быть может, Ацуму просто давно не ел такой простой, но вкусной домашней еды. Быть может, Ацуму просто давно не наслаждался чем-то, кроме волейбола, сполна.

— Покажешь мне поля?

— Конечно, сейчас?

Ацуму кивнул, откладывая палочки и ложку — его тарелка была пуста.

Поля раскинулись перед глазами подобно изумрудному морю. Редкий ветер пускал по молодой зелени мягкие волны, солнце, отражаясь от воды, слепило глаза. За полями виднелся лес, над ним — чистое, без единого облака, ярко-голубое небо. Ацуму обернулся. Хотя они не очень далеко ушли, дома казались маленькими, чужеродными в этом буйстве природных красок. Ацуму пошел по тропинке между чеками, Кита — за ним.

— Выращивать рис тяжело.

— Я не один работаю на этих полях.

— Столько высадить.

— Для этого есть техника.

— Потом ещё собрать.

— Для этого тоже. — Кита тихо рассмеялся и прикоснулся ладонью к спине Ацуму, заставляя свернуть.

— Не мешай мне восхищаться тобой, Кита-сан, — протянул Ацуму, останавливаясь и разворачиваясь к нему.

— Мне приятно, — улыбка Киты показалась едва ли не ярче солнца, и от нее стало жарче, чем от накрывшего землю зноя. Ацуму потер шею и двинулся дальше. Чеки не отличались друг от друга, везде одно и то же изумрудное море. Ацуму видел, как растет рис, но всё равно чувствовал нечто иное, нечто, что не мог описать, зная, что Кита решил посвятить этому жизнь.

Когда они возвращались, уже на подходе к дому тишину нарушил громкий лай. Словно вихрь, на них налетел пес. Ацуму подивился его активности: пес скакал вокруг, стараясь поставить лапы на плечи Киты, а не достав — кинулся к Ацуму, хотя тут было ещё меньше шансов. Он тыкался влажным носом в руки, путался под ногами, повизгивал и мотал хвостом из стороны в сторону.

— Пес соседей, — пояснил Кита.

— Какой хороший, — улыбнулся Ацуму, присаживаясь на корточки и почесывая пса по шее и голове. Пес не упустил шанса лизнуть в лицо. — А нет, плохой, — фыркнул Ацуму, вытирая щеку краем футболки. Пес упал на землю, подставляя пузо.

— А мне уже показалось, тут только ты живешь, Кита-сан.

— Нет. — Он тоже присел и принялся чесать пса. — Просто все спрятались от жары. Я же сказал, что не один работаю.

— Конечно, — сказал он, случайно поглаживая руку Киты, вместо пса.

Раздался свист, и пес подскочил и убежал вверх по улице.

— Он мне нравится, — сказал Кита.

— Ты мне тоже.

— Я про пса. — Кита мягко улыбнулся, смотря Ацуму прямо в глаза.

— Да, и я про него.

Ацуму натянул кепку пониже на глаза.

Дома он уселся на татами, вытянув ноги, опираясь на руки, пытаясь поймать побольше сквозняка.

— Здесь нет кондиционера — сеть не выдерживает, но вот. — Кита поставил рядом с Ацуму вентилятор и включил. Прохладой от него не повеяло, но всё равно стало немного легче. Ацуму подобрался, сел ближе и прикрыл глаза, подставляя лицо. Лба коснулось что-то холодное. Как оказалось — полотенце в руках Киты. Тот опустился рядом на колени, провел тканью по щекам, подбородку, коснулся шеи. Ацуму сидел, не шевелясь. Он давно не видел Киту так близко. Не замечал наметившиеся возле глаз морщинки, прилипшие ко лбу и вискам волосы, тонкую полоску сильно загоревшей кожи на шее, где, видимо, её не скрывала от солнца защитная одежда. Захотелось к ней прикоснуться, но едва Ацуму поднял руку, Кита его поцеловал. Прижался губами к губам и замер на мгновение, тут же отпрянув и отводя взгляд.

— Прости, я не хотел, — глухо сказал он.

— А я хотел, — ответил Ацуму, притягивая Киту к себе и целуя совсем иначе: смелее, настойчивее. Полотенце упало ему на бедро, когда Кита обеими руками обнял за плечи, прижимаясь ближе. Ацуму плохо отдавал себе отчет в том, что делает, ему просто нравилось касаться Киты, проводить руками по спине, зарываться в волосы, крепко обнимать и целовать, чувствуя ответные движения губ. Он не хотел, чтобы это прекращалось.

Звонок телефона заставил их вздрогнуть. Они резко отпрянули друг от друга, будто школьники, застигнутые за написанием на доске неприличных слов. Позже Ацуму подумает, что все сёдзи в доме были распахнуты, и их могли увидеть. И решит, что Ките было всё равно, ведь он потянулся к нему первым.

А сейчас он запустил сразу обе руки в карманы шорт, выуживая из одного разрывающийся телефон.

— Ты передал привет Ките-сану? — спросил Осаму, стоило ответить на звонок.

— Конечно, — сказал Ацуму.

— Врешь, — в голосе не было ни тени сомнения. — А онигири передал?

— Онигири?..

Кита потянулся, знаком показывая передать ему трубку.

— Привет, онигири были очень вкусные, как и всегда, — сказал он, а Ацуму дошел до своей сумки и вытащил из нее пакет с логотипом «Онигири Мия». Вот чёрт. Осаму убил бы его, если бы узнал.

— Осаму убил бы тебя, если бы узнал, — подтвердил Кита мысли, подходя и возвращая телефон.

— Может, их ещё можно есть?

— В такую жару? Не думаю.

— Прости, Кита-сан.

— Привезешь в следующий раз, — улыбнулся Кита, забирая пакет.

То, что будет и следующий раз, приятным теплом отозвалось в груди. Но пока и этот раз не закончен, Ацуму собрался насладиться каждой минутой. Неспешными разговорами, обменом новостями, планами на будущее. Ацуму смотрел на Киту и думал о том, как всё изменилось, о том, как всё стало хорошо.

Стемнело резко, будто кто-то щелкнул рубильником и погасил солнце. Ацуму и не заметил, как за беседой пролетело время. Когда он ехал, то думал, что выходные с Китой — это очень долго, теперь — что пролетят они как один миг, которого будет невыносимо мало. Хотелось снова его поцеловать, но Кита сидел на расстоянии: вытянешь руку — не дотронешься даже кончиком пальца, — и Ацуму не решился.

На второй этаж дома вела деревянная лестница. Ступени мягко пружинили под ногами, иногда поскрипывая. Наверху была всего одна просторная комната. Выходившие на разные стороны окна распахнуты, прогретым за день воздухом в них дышал поздний вечер.

— Я могу лечь внизу, если…

— Нет, всё хорошо, — прервал Ацуму, не дав договорить. Он неожиданно почувствовал себя, как в один из выездов в тренировочный лагерь в школе. Когда они, натренировавшись до трясущихся коленей и подрагивающих мышц, вваливались всей командой в комнату, распределяя, кто где будет спать. Осаму всегда заявлял, что рядом с братом спать не будет, но всё равно оказывался на соседнем футоне и не очень активно пытался поменяться. Кита всегда ложился подальше от двери — ему даже оставляли это место. Так остальным было проще выбраться среди ночи из комнаты, если хотелось погулять, но было слишком поздно, чтобы спрашивать разрешение. Сейчас всё иначе. Теперь на выездах у них не одна комната на всю команду, а отдельные номера. Теперь можно спокойно выйти в любое время ночи и не бояться, что капитан или тренер поймают и отчитают. Стало проще, свободнее, но исчезла какая-то романтика.

— Мы часто сбегали, когда ты засыпал.

— Я знаю. — Кита, без сомнения, сразу понял, что Ацуму имел в виду. — Потому и ложился подальше.

— Может, ещё прогуляемся?

Кита положил на пол футон, который достал из встроенного в стену шкафа, и кивнул.

Вечером гулять было намного приятнее. Улицу освещали тусклые редкие фонари, но стоило свернуть, опустилась такая темнота, что Ацуму начал то и дело спотыкаться на неровной дороге. В очередной раз Кита подхватил его под локоть и больше не отпускал.

— Сюда. — Кита потянул в противоположную от полей сторону.

— Куда мы идем?

— Увидишь.

Дорога уходила в гору, Ацуму то и дело поскальзывался на мелких, убегающих из-под ног камешках. Думал даже достать телефон и включить фонарик, но идти, полагаясь на Киту, было приятно.

— Я хотел показать это место завтра днем, но раз тебе захотелось погулять…

Оранжево-красные тории казались чужеродным ярким пятном в окружающей тьме. Совсем свежая краска будто светилась, напитанная солнцем.

— Храм, — зачем-то сказал Ацуму.

— Да, совсем небольшой.

Они прошли под воротами. Территория и правда была маленькая. Тусклый свет одинокого фонаря выхватывал из темноты деревянный храм, по сравнению с яркими тории он казался чёрным. Ацуму помыл руки и прополоскал рот — он много чего хотел попросить у богов. Кита тенью следовал за ним и только рассмеялся, когда Ацуму дважды дернул за канат, разрывая ночную тишину звоном колокольчика.

— Весь город разбудишь.

— Время совсем детское.

— Люди здесь ложатся очень рано, — улыбнулся Кита. В неверном свете фонаря его кожа казалась совсем бледной, он был похож на призрака, которыми мама пугала в детстве близнецов, когда те не слушались. Захотелось протянуть руку и ощутить тепло Киты, вместо этого Ацуму сжал пальцы в кулаки и спросил:

— А ты ничего не хочешь попросить у богов?

— У меня всё есть.

Назад они шли в молчании. Кита снова взял его под руку — Ацуму всё ещё спотыкался. С возвышения городок казался маленьким и тоже — призрачным. Ацуму в очередной раз подумал, что Ките очень подходит это место.

— Посмотри, — сказал Кита, когда они спустились на ровную дорогу, и указал рукой наверх.

Таких звезд Ацуму никогда в жизни не видел. Они рассыпались светлячками по небу насколько хватало взгляда, подмигивали из чернильной темноты. Казалось, можно протянуть руку и коснуться их. В городе такого никогда не увидеть — свет домов, билбордов и фонарей убивал красоту вселенной.

— Что это за звезда? — Ацуму ткнул пальцем в небо, показывая на особо яркий огонек.

— Понятия не имею.

А в школе думалось, что Кита знает все. Открытие не расстроило, наоборот, будто сделало ближе.

— Ты счастливчик, — сказал Ацуму. — Можешь видеть такую красоту каждую ночь.

— Прелести жизни вдали от больших городов.

Кита не убрал руку, даже пока они стояли, и теперь потянул в сторону дома.

Перед сном Ацуму смотрел на потолок и видел мириады ярких звезд. Ките повезло, что он нашел место, где ему нравится. Ацуму в этой жизни повезло тоже.

Ацуму привык просыпаться рано, но, когда открыл глаза, Киты в комнате уже не было. В окно заглядывало пока ещё прохладное предрассветное утро. Ацуму посмотрел на экран лежащего рядом мобильника, тот показывал начало пятого. Ладно, в такую рань Ацуму обычно не просыпался. Но обратно засыпать не стал — интересно, чем занимается Кита.

Деревянные ступени мягко прогибались под ногами, ни одна даже не скрипнула, пока Ацуму осторожно спускался на первый этаж. Кита нашелся на веранде, которая выходила на задний двор. Ацуму не рассмотрел это место накануне и теперь, подходя ближе, изучал взглядом раскидистые деревья, кустарники, названия которых не знал, и теряющийся за зеленью забор. И, конечно, сидящего на деревянном полу Киту в темно-серой юкате.

— Доброе утро, — хриплым голосом сказал Ацуму, усаживаясь рядом.

— Не думал, что ты проснешься так рано. — Кита искоса посмотрел на него.

— Тоже не думал.

— Плохо спалось?

— Нет! Просто отлично. — Ацуму тряхнул головой и пригладил рукой волосы. Он даже не умылся и не расчесался, прежде чем выйти на улицу. Но вокруг никого не было, а если бы и были — растительность и забор их скрывали. От этой мысли стало тепло. В большом городе на улице так не спрятаться, живя в квартире в многоэтажном доме, нельзя в мятых после сна домашней футболке и шортах выйти на улицу, вдохнуть полной грудью ещё не напитанный жаром воздух и прижаться плечом к плечу Киты.

— Ты всегда так рано встаешь? — спросил Ацуму, неожиданно широко зевая.

— Нет, просто люблю летние рассветы. Смотри, — сказал Кита указывая рукой вперед, туда, где оранжево-розовым разгоралось небо. Сперва полоса ярких цветов была совсем небольшой, вздымалась робко над далекими деревьями, но постепенно разрасталась, становилась ярче, затапливала розовым сумеречное небо, высветляя его. Ацуму и забыл, когда видел восход солнца в таком ясном небе. Наверное, в детстве, когда они с Осаму упорно старались не заснуть, непременно желая встретить первый рассвет нового года. В Осаке, даже если Ацуму и не спал в это время, небо просто становилось светлым — такого ярко-розового диска солнца, как сейчас, он не видел, кажется, никогда. Мешал смог, мешали высокие дома кругом. Здесь же не мешало ничего. Он завороженно наблюдал, как над ещё недавно казавшимися чёрными верхушками деревьев медленно поднимается солнце. Такое простое зрелище, но одновременно — невероятно прекрасное. Цвета поблекли так же быстро, как вспыхнули, оставляя после себя лазурную синеву ясного неба.

— Сегодня будет ещё один жаркий день, — сказал Кита, оборачиваясь на Ацуму, тот повернулся тоже. Он так и просидел всё это время, привалившись плечом к Ките, и теперь их лица оказались очень близко. Взгляд Ацуму против воли опустился на губы, он качнулся вперед — незаметно, совсем чуть-чуть, — но от Киты движение не скрылось. Он встал так внезапно, что Ацуму пришлось упереться ладонью в пол, чтобы не завалиться на бок.

— Сперва умойся, — улыбнулся Кита, протягивая руку и помогая подняться. — Мне нужно сходить на чеки. Я ненадолго.

— Хочу с тобой.

— Лучше поспи ещё. Я правда очень скоро вернусь.

Было странно стоять в гэнкане и наблюдать, как Кита надевает высокие сапоги и шляпу. На нем уже были рабочие штаны и кофта с длинными рукавами. Для человека, который собирался отлучиться совсем ненадолго, он слишком тщательно одевался. Быть может, по привычке — Ацуму не знал.

— Я пошел.

— Возвращайся скорее.

Ацуму наблюдал, как Кита выходит за забор, как здоровается с людьми, которые, судя по одежде, тоже шли на поля. И да, тут правда был кто-то, кроме них, хотя вчера в это верилось с трудом. Где-то раздался собачий лай, и Ацуму стало интересно, вчерашний ли это пес. Ацуму смотрел на улицу, пока Кита не скрылся, потом прошел вглубь дома.

Делать решительно нечего. Когда заботливо оставленный на крохотной кухне прикрытый чистым полотенцем завтрак был съеден, а свежезаваренный чай выпит, Ацуму принялся слоняться по дому. Встреча с Китой затмила собой всё остальное, поэтому только сейчас Ацуму принялся рассматривать дом в подробностях. Полки с книгами, которые Ацуму не читал, небольшой алтарь с фотографией бабушки Киты. Ацуму остановился напротив, почтительно поклонился, поблагодарил за приют и за то, что она присматривает за Китой. Пообещал присматривать тоже. В углу на тумбочке с несколькими ящиками стоял старенький телевизор. Ацуму сильно сомневался, что Кита его смотрел, скорее и проще он мог представить, как все вечера тот проводит за чтением книг или неторопливыми беседами с соседями. Стало интересно, насколько сложившийся в голове образ отличается от реальности?

Хотелось заглянуть в ящики, проверить, сохранил ли он что-то со школьных времен? Тетради, сувениры, которые они покупали в поездках, совместные фото из будок, в которые они с Осаму всего раз смогли затащить Киту — хоть что-нибудь, что показало бы — Кита тоже дорожил этим временем. Дорожил так же, как Ацуму. Но он не решился вот так вторгаться в чужую жизнь.

Включать телевизор не хотелось — ему так нравилась спокойная тишина вокруг. Но всё-таки сидеть совсем без дела слишком скучно, так что он поднялся наверх и спустился уже с телефоном, который так и бросил у разобранного футона.

Судя по инстаграму, Хината проводил отпуск, гуляя по Токио, писал пространные и бессмысленные описания под опубликованными фото. Бокуто тусил там же, но в его профиле из нового была одна фотография недовольного Акааши. Сакуса вместо тысячи слов выложил фото уличного градусника, на котором ртутная полоса достигла тридцати восьми градусов, что могло означать лишь одно: из своей квартиры с кондиционером он не выйдет, дабы не получить солнечный удар. Так и просидит там все выходные. Осаму в очередной раз выложил фото своих онигири. И зачем заводил специальный аккаунт для кафе, если постит в личном всё то же самое. Ацуму подумал, что не сфотографировал уходящую вниз узкую улицу и стоящие по обе стороны темные деревянные дома, не сфотографировал чеки и теряющийся вдали лес, лазурное небо тоже не запечатлел. Не сфотографировал дом Киты и его самого, а сегодняшний рассвет чудесно бы смотрелся в его инстаграме и твиттере, но даже в голову не пришло сходить за телефоном. Ацуму привык делиться моментами своей жизни, рассылая веером истории, выкладывая красивые и не очень фотографии, но эту поездку хотелось сохранить только для себя, ведь никакая камера не сможет передать и запомнить то, что он чувствовал

Ацуму включил вентилятор, направив его немного вниз, и растянулся на татами, лениво листая ленты соцсетей и раздумывая, чем занять себя до прихода Киты.

Разбудил его тихий стук в прихожей.

— Я тебя разбудил? — спросил Кита, проходя в комнату. Ацуму резко сел, протирая глаза и пытаясь понять, как он вообще умудрился заснуть и сколько времени прошло.

— Всё нормально. — Ацуму сладко зевнул и от души потянулся.

— Чем хочешь заняться сегодня?

На улице снова очень жарко, но в маленьком городе это переносилось намного легче. Кита показал небольшую речушку, которая протекала недалеко от полей — воду из нее качали в чеки. Они посидели в тени деревьев в парке, слушая стрекот цикад, прошлись до станции, вернулись обратно. Поднялись другой дорогой — по каменной, выщербленной лестнице — к храму, который при свете дня казался ещё меньше.

— Здесь же совершенно нечем заняться, — сказал Ацуму, когда они оказались у дома Киты, обойдя все окрестности, а день только-только начал клониться к вечеру.

— Зря ты так, тут даже есть кафе, а некоторые соседи иногда устраивают совместный просмотр фильмов. Почти как в кинотеатре, поверь. — В голосе Киты слышался смех. — А уж как весело тут в дни почитания местных ками, ты даже не представляешь. К тому же, до большого города совсем недалеко. Да и работа в поле занимает очень много времени — некогда скучать.

Ацуму хотелось всё это увидеть. И вечера за просмотром фильмов с соседями, и праздник в честь местных хранителей — все, чем живет этот городок. Чем живет Кита. 

С утра казалось, что день тянется невероятно медленно. Вечером же возникло ощущение, что Ацуму недавно встал, а солнце уже скрылось. В сон потянуло, едва стрелки часов перевалили за девять вечера — сказался ранний подъем. 

Кита выключил свет и зашуршал, устраиваясь на футоне. Между ними была пара метров, но Ацуму чудилось, что он отчетливо слышит каждый вдох, каждый удар чужого сердца, улавливает каждое движение.

— Скажи, Кита-сан… — начал Ацуму, но замолчал, не в силах подобрать слов.

— Что? — Кита прервал повисшую тишину.

— Ты скучаешь по школьным годам?

— Нет, — быстро ответил Кита.

Ацуму не знал, что хотел услышать, но от такого ответа на языке выступила горечь.

— Я сохранил отношения со всеми людьми, которые были мне дороги, — продолжил Кита. — Зачем мне скучать по тому времени, что прошло, если я могу наслаждаться сегодняшним днем?

Ацуму улыбнулся темноте.

— Спокойной ночи, Кита-сан.

— Спокойной ночи, Ацуму.

Сообщение от Осаму пришло утром. Ацуму нашарил завибрировавший телефон и приоткрыл один глаз.

«Ты там помер что ли?»

«С чего ты взял?»

«Ни одной фотки, сообщения — ничего. На тебя это непохоже. Ты что-то натворил, и Кита-сан запретил пользоваться мобильником?»

«Не пори чушь».

Ацуму перекатился на спину и потянулся. Киты в комнате уже не было, часы показывали восемь утра.

«Приятно видеть, как ты обо мне беспокоишься», — не удержался он от ещё одного сообщения.

«Больно надо. Родители попросили узнать, во сколько ты сегодня приедешь».

Вот и кончились выходные. За всё время Ацуму сделал всего одну фотографию: Кита-сан на кухне режет овощи на завтрак. Фото получилось немного смазанным, лица почти не было видно, но почему-то Ацуму нравилось. Его он никому не покажет, сохранит себе.

Кита решил проводить до станции. Ацуму хотел бы идти как можно медленнее, оттянуть момент расставания, но тогда он опоздает на электричку, пропустит синкансен и вернется в Кобе намного позже, чем рассчитывал. А какая в общем-то разница? Но Ацуму не хотел, чтобы Кита думал, что он слишком навязывается.

— Приезжайте вместе с Осаму, — сказал Кита на прощание.

Ацуму обиженно поджал губы.

— Или один.

— Хорошо, Кита-сан. Спасибо за гостеприимство. — Ацуму вежливо поклонился, слишком поздно заметив, что Кита подался вперед для того, чтобы его обнять.

В итоге Кита поклонился тоже.

Жара в городе была такой невыносимой, что от станции до кафе Осаму Ацуму взял такси, лишь бы не расставаться с кондиционерами.

— Ты в курсе, что самый лучший рис Кита-сан себе оставляет? — Ацуму полулежал на стойке и тыкал пальцем приготовленный для него онигири.

— Он так не делает, — твердо ответил Осаму.

— Да, — легко согласился Ацуму. — Не делает.

— Да что с тобой такое?

— Что? — Ацуму уперся подбородком в лежащую на стойке руку и посмотрел на Осаму.

— Я думал, время наедине с Китой-саном хорошо на тебя повлияет, но ты стал ещё более... — Он покрутил пальцем у виска. — Странным.

Ацуму вздохнул и снова улегся на руку щекой.

— Если ты не собираешься его есть, я уберу.

— Оставь, — протянул Ацуму таким страдальческим тоном, что Осаму слишком резко отдернул руку от тарелки.

— Не понимаю, что с тобой творится.

— Я тоже, — вздохнул Ацуму.

Он не отказался бы весь отпуск провести в тишине и спокойствии дома Киты, но ему и в голову не пришло просить об этом. Они договаривались о приезде на выходные, вряд ли Кита обрадовался бы, если бы он свалился на него на две недели. Да и подумал Ацуму о том, что это было бы отличной идеей, только сейчас, когда было поздно.

Родители работали, Осаму — тоже, бывшие одноклассники разъехались кто куда, да и не дружил с ними Ацуму так уж близко ни тогда, ни сейчас. Он промаялся несколько дней, по большей части просто мешая Осаму работать, и вернулся в Осаку.

Домой совершенно не хотелось.

Сакуса открыл после третьего звонка. Удивление на его лице тут же сменилось недовольством.

— Что тебе надо?

— В гости заехал. — Ацуму ослепительно улыбнулся.

— Надолго? — Сакуса выразительно посмотрел на сумку в его руке.

Ацуму не ответил. Он шумно втянул воздух — из квартиры пахло мясом — и спросил:

— Ты собрался обедать?

Сакуса смерил его внимательным взглядом, а потом вздохнул и всё-таки отошел в сторону, пропуская в квартиру.

— Спасибо за гостеприимство. — Ацуму моментально просочился внутрь, кинул сумку у порога и стянул обувь. По выражению лица Сакусы было понятно: он уже об этом жалеет.

Полчаса спустя Ацуму сидел в гостиной Сакусы за низким столом и вяло ковырял палочками рис с мясом и овощами.

— Рис невкусный, — сказал он.

— Уходи, — ответил Сакуса.

— Это не твоя вина, просто… — Ацуму отправил в рот кусочек мяса. — Вот Кита-сан выращивает очень вкусный рис.

— Это… твой бывший одноклассник?

— Он был нашим капитаном в старшей школе. — Кивнул Ацуму. 

— Почему бросил волейбол?

— Наверное, всегда мечтал выращивать рис. У них там огромные... — Он развел руки в стороны, чтобы показать масштаб. — ...поля. — С палочек на пол упало несколько рисинок. Ацуму тут же подхватил салфетку и всё убрал — за такое Сакуса и прибить мог. — А сам городок маленький-маленький, буквально одна улица. А какие там звезды! Ты таких точно никогда не видел.

Сакуса спорить не стал. Он вообще редко спорил о чем-то, что не касалось волейбола — Ацуму думал, что ему просто лень.

— И дом у Киты-сана, — продолжал Ацуму, хотя его никто не спрашивал, — совсем другой. — Он окинул взглядом гостиную: современный телевизор, удобный большой диван, огромные окна, тщательно закрытые, потому что работал кондиционер, деревянный, а не покрытый татами пол. — Уютнее, что ли, — заключил Ацуму после осмотра.

— Говорю же, уходи.

— Извини, извини.

— Если тебе так у него понравилось, почему не остался?

— Мы договаривались, что я приеду только на выходные.

— Он не разрешил задержаться?

— Я не спрашивал. — Ацуму уперся локтем в стол, щеку положил на ладонь.

— Ты же всегда мне говорил, что надо учиться говорить с людьми, а сам так не делаешь, значит. Может, он бы позволил остаться, если бы ты попросил. И ты не сидел бы сейчас у меня в квартире.

— Ты злой.

— Вот как, а я было подумал разрешить тебе остаться.

— Правда? — Ацуму просиял. — Ты добрый, очень добрый, я пошутил.

— Ненадолго.

— Конечно, конечно. — Ацуму даже активнее заработал палочками. Когда тарелки опустели, Сакуса спросил:

— Так где, говоришь, можно попробовать этот очень вкусный рис?

Ацуму рассмеялся.

— Ты пробовал уже, в кафе Осаму. Но в онигири вкус кажется другим. Знаешь, когда поеду в следующий раз, попрошу у Киты-сана немного риса для тебя. Прямо сейчас и договорюсь. — Ацуму достал телефон.

— Ты же не ищешь повод снова приехать к нему?

Ацуму замер. Искал, действительно искал. И повод написать, и повод приехать.

— Что с тобой происходит? — спросил Сакуса.

Если бы Ацуму понимал. С тех пор, как он уехал от Киты, он думал о нем каждую секунду, даже когда засыпал и сразу, как только утром открывал глаза. Перечитывал переписки, рассматривал единственное из поездки фото. Представлял, как Кита трудится на поле или сидит на татами перед вентилятором и что-нибудь читает, или готовит — Ацуму хотел бы постоянно наблюдать, как Кита занимается обычными бытовыми делами.

При этом с момента отъезда Ацуму не написал Ките ни слова. Кита тоже молчал.

Сакуса хоть и не был рад свалившемуся на него гостю, но выдал чистое полотенце, предложил даже домашнюю одежду, и расстелил диван.

— Сходим завтра погулять?

— В такую жару? Ни за что.

— Ты решил весь отпуск в одиночестве в квартире просидеть?

— Не в одиночестве. Ты ведь здесь. Спокойной ночи.

Диван был совсем неудобным: подушки разъезжались, места для ног не хватало, а если резко повернуться — можно было упасть. На футоне было намного лучше. Ацуму бросил попытки заснуть, включил телевизор, сделал звук потише, и принялся задумчиво переключать каналы, не задерживаясь ни на одном.

Где-то между новостями и каким-то голливудским боевиком он решился.

«Мой друг очень хочет попробовать именно твой рис. Дашь немного, когда приеду в следующий раз?»

Было уже поздно, но ответ пришел моментально. Ацуму всматривался в короткое «конечно» так пристально, будто за этим словом могло скрываться что-то ещё.

«А когда можно приехать?»

«Когда захочешь. Просто предупреди. Я всегда рад гостям».

«Всем?»

Ответа не было несколько долгих минут. Ацуму подумал, что Кита всё-таки лег спать, когда пришло:

«Тебе больше всех».

«Спокойной ночи, Кита-сан», — написал Ацуму, счастливо улыбаясь. Смахнул из уведомлений «и тебе спокойной ночи, Ацуму» и наконец-то заснул.

Всю ночь ему снилось что-то неясное, кажется, там были чеки, был огромный дом, и Кита, вроде, был тоже. Проснулся Ацуму со сведенной рукой и туманом в голове. Сакуса, судя по звукам, что-то делал на кухне.

— Доброе утро, — поздоровался Ацуму, усаживаясь на стул. 

Сакуса кивнул, не отвлекаясь от сковородки. Что он там делал, Ацуму со своего места не видел, но надеялся, что-то вкусное и на две порции.

— А как понять, что ты влюбился? — спросил он.

Сакуса кинул на него быстрый взгляд, выгнув бровь.

— Мне откуда знать?

— Тебе уже двадцать три, а ты ещё ни разу не влюблялся?

— Тебе скоро двадцать четыре и ты, видимо, тоже.

На это нечего было ответить.

— Почему бы тебе не спросить у брата?

Ацуму пробовал, спросил в один из вечеров, когда Осаму уже готовился к закрытию и заканчивал уборку. Но вместо ответа получил расспросы, в кого это он влюбился.

— Да что он понимает?

— Наверное, это как с волейболом, — предположил Сакуса, расставляя на столе тарелки и кружки с кофе.

— В смысле?

— Ну, вот думаю, я люблю волейбол, и если бы его в моей жизни вдруг не стало, конечно, я бы пережил, но было бы очень грустно, понимаешь? Больно даже. Мне нравится играть, очень нравится, без этого моя жизнь была бы пуста.

— Да ты просто начни выходить на улицу.

Сакуса так выразительно посмотрел, что Ацуму тут же уткнулся в тарелку, излишне сосредоточенно разрезая палочками омлет с овощами.

— Я тебя понял, — сказал он глухо. — Вроде бы. Спасибо. И за еду тоже.

— Не думай, что я буду готовить тебе постоянно. И кстати, сколько ты собираешься у меня оставаться?

Ацуму пожал плечами.

— Я подумал съездить к Бокуто.

— Он же в Токио и, судя по всему, не один. Вряд ли он будет тебе рад.

— Так внимательно следишь за сокомандниками, это мило, — не удержался Ацуму. — Защищаешь Бокуто ценой собственного уединения.

— Когда надоешь, я тебя выгоню.

Сакуса продержался почти до конца их отпуска. Ацуму честно думал, что тот выставит его через сутки, максимум двое, но Сакуса продержался целых четыре дня. Вот только вытащить его из дома не удалось ни разу: жара не планировала спадать, Сакуса отказывался выходить за пределы охлажденных кондиционерами комнат.

Собственная квартира встретила душным, затхлым воздухом. Вместо того, чтобы открыть окна, Ацуму сразу включил кондиционеры — воздух с улицы всё равно не помог бы.

Постоянно думать о Ките он так и не перестал. Общение не клеилось: Ацуму не знал, что написать, не мог поддерживать диалог. Кита всегда отвечал сдержанно и кратко, но теперь это выбивало из колеи. Хотелось позвонить, услышать голос, но Ацуму не знал, что сказать, и думал, что разговор выйдет ещё более неловким, чем переписка, а то и вовсе они будут молчать в трубку.

Чаще всего Ацуму вспоминал поцелуй. Жалел, что не поцеловал Киту ещё раз — на следующее утро, день, вечер, перед отъездом — всегда, когда Кита позволил бы это сделать. Но тогда ему было хорошо просто находиться рядом, теперь же казалось, он упустил кучу возможностей и не знал, как теперь всё наверстать. Тем более не знал, какой смысл в этот поцелуй вкладывал сам Кита? Чувствовал ли он то же, что Ацуму? Что-то особенное. Что-то, что расцветало за ребрами стоило только подумать о Ките.

Из отпуска Ацуму единственный вернулся грустный и потерянный.

— А ты где был? — спросил Бокуто, не замечающий чужого настроения.

— У Оми-Оми гостил.

Ацуму с каким-то удовольствием увидел, как Сакуса напрягся.

— Он, оказывается, гостеприимный и отлично готовит.

— Правда? — Бокуто резко повернулся к Сакусе.

— На порог больше тебя не пущу, — ответил тот, глядя мимо Бокуто на Ацуму.

— Ладно, ладно. — Он поднял руки в примирительном жесте. — Ещё съездил домой и… к бывшему однокласснику в гости.

— Он не играет в волейбол? — это был первый вопрос практически всех сокомандников Ацуму.

— Нет, он выращивает потрясающе вкусный рис.

— Хочу попробовать! — ожидаемо заявил Бокуто.

— Ты пробовал, — влез Сакуса. — В «Онигири Мия». Но Мия говорит, что не в онигири вкуснее. Обещал привезти.

— Правда? А мне тоже можно?

— Думаю да, — кивнул Ацуму.

— И мне! — тут же встрял Хината.

— Ты уже договорился о следующей поездке? — спросил Сакуса, закрывая свой шкаф.

— Нет.

— Так сделай это.

Ацуму задумчиво смотрел в спину уходящего Сакусы. Писать и проситься в гости так скоро не хотелось всё из-за того же страха показаться навязчивым. Да и выкроить несколько дней на поездку вышло бы совсем нескоро, а предлагать приехать, если в ближайшее время всё равно не выйдет, было глупо. Но по Ките он скучал невыносимо. И понимал, что неопределенность, которая возникла, никуда не денется, если ничего с этим не сделать.

Но что делать Ацуму никак не мог решить.

«Кажется, ты мне нравишься», — писал Ацуму, кажется, в сотый раз, но снова стирал, заменяя на: «Как твой день?», но удалял тоже. Он не хотел признаваться сообщением, особенно, так и не разобравшись в том, что чувствует, до конца. Можно было позвонить и сказать по телефону, но это почему-то пугало сильнее личной встречи.

Он сорвался сразу после утренней тренировки. В очередной раз удалив «наверное, я тебя даже люблю», он закинул вещи домой и сразу же поехал на вокзал, прихватив с собой кошелек и телефон. Расписание смотрел по дороге, и если на синкансен успевал идеально, придется подождать разве что несколько минут, то до ближайшей электрички нужно будет на что-то потратить целый час. На станцию Ацуму приехал в таком нетерпении, что, едва увидев в расписании автобус через сорок минут, сорвался с места — за это время он будет уже у Киты.

То, что стоило сперва позвонить, Ацуму понял, когда застал дом наглухо закрытым. Он вытер пот с лица, стараясь отдышаться после быстрой ходьбы, оглядывая совершенно пустые улицы, и только сейчас достал совершенно разрядившийся телефон.

— Чёрт.

Сидеть под дверью и ждать — выше его сил. К тому же, ему надо было вернуться в Осаку как можно скорее. До чеков он добрался бегом, но найти Киту среди множества людей оказалось невыполнимой задачей. Ацуму попытался вспомнить, в чем Кита уходил в его приезд, но одежда всех работников выглядела примерно одинаково. Слепящее солнце тоже не помогало. Пришлось подойти к ближайшему мужчине.

— Вы не знаете, где сейчас Кита-сан? — спросил Ацуму

Мужчина посмотрел на него внимательно и махнул рукой в сторону.

— Где-то там.

Ацуму спрашивал снова и снова и везде натыкался на заинтересованные взгляды и неопределенные ответы.

— Ты же в волейбол играешь, да? — спросил очередной работник. — Как же имя…

— Ацуму?.. — раздался знакомый голос. 

— Точно! Мия Ацуму! — мужчина улыбнулся, а у Ацуму сердце зашлось. Он знал, что Кита у него за спиной, стоит повернуться и он его увидит, скажет все, о чем думал эти дни, то, ради чего так внезапно приехал.

— Что ты тут делаешь? — продолжил Кита, когда Ацуму медленно развернулся. Выглядел Кита растерянным и удивленным, но не злым, и это придало смелости.

— Кита-сан, я приехал сказать, что я…

Кита схватил его за руку и со словами:

— Дома поговорим, — потянул за собой, на ходу бросая людям на поле, что скоро вернется.

У Ацуму эмоции сменялись с бешеной скоростью. Смелость, с которой он начал говорить, испарилась, оставив после себя смесь непонятного страха и радости от того, что Кита держал за руку и даже бросил ради него работу.

Кита вошел в дом первым, снял сапоги, положил на полку шляпу и только тогда обернулся.

— Проходи. — Его голос прозвучал глухо, смотрел он куда-то мимо Ацуму, хотелось даже проверить, что там такое за спиной?

— Извини, что не предупредил, у меня телефон сел. Хотя я всё равно уже ехал в тот момент, так что просто извини. Я хотел сказать, что, возможно, ты мне нравишься, Кита-сан. Я не хотел писать это в сообщении, хотел увидеть лично и убедиться, что на самом деле чувствую, и вот. 

Ацуму и не подозревал, что лицо Киты может быть таким удивленным. Он всегда видел или легкие полуулыбки, или выражение холодной строгости, один раз — слезы. Но сейчас Кита распахнул глаза и приоткрыл рот и, кажется, совершенно не понимал, что происходит. Он нахмурился, потер лицо ладонями, будто стараясь придать ему обычное выражение, и посмотрел на Ацуму.

— Что ты сказал?

— Извини, что не предупредил… — начал Ацуму, готовый повторить речь.

— Нет. — Кита помотал головой и поднял руку, останавливая. — Зачем ты приехал?

— Ну, ты говорил, что можно, только предупреждать просил, но я не предупредил, и… Извини, это опять не то. Я сказал, что, возможно, ты мне нравишься. Точнее, я в этом уверен.

Говорить второй раз было намного сложнее, но Ацуму хотел внести ясность. Он замолчал, внимательно всматриваясь в лицо Киты, стараясь угадать, что тот чувствует, о чем думает. Кита молчал. Кита молчал невыносимо долго, а потом шагнул вперед и прижался губами к губам. Ацуму обнял его обеими руками, целуя в ответ. Нагретый солнцем, Кита казался горячим, от него пахло землей, водой и свежей зеленью. Он весь был как само это лето, в которое Ацуму впервые со всей ясностью осознал свои чувства.

— Ты мне, возможно, тоже, — сказал Кита, отстраняясь совсем немного, удобно положив руки Ацуму на плечи.

— Я рад, Кита-сан. Можно зарядить телефон? И я поеду домой.

— Что? — Кита снова выглядел удивленным.

— Я приехал, чтобы сказать об этом, у меня утром тренировка.

— Но… — Кита достал из кармана телефон. — Последняя электричка уже ушла, ты можешь остаться, а утром я отвезу тебя на станцию. Если успеешь на первый синкансен, в Осаке будешь около восьми. Успеешь на тренировку?

Ацуму надо было доехать от станции домой, от дома — до стадиона. Он никак не успевал.

— Конечно, — сказал он, стягивая обувь.

«Всё равно выбора нет», — мысленно оправдал сам себя. В конце концов, если Кита смог бросить ради него работу, Ацуму может хоть раз немного опоздать.

Ките пришлось вернуться на поле, но он пообещал, что это совсем ненадолго — солнце уже клонилось к закату, а с ним работа заканчивалась. Ацуму не слонялся по дому, он вообще ничего не делал, просто сидел и отсчитывал минуты до возвращения, и когда услышал шорох в гэнкане, выскочил навстречу.

— Я дома, — сказал Кита.

— Добро пожаловать, — ответил Ацуму.

Одного вечера с Китой было невыносимо мало и пролетел он невероятно быстро. Вот Кита пришел домой, и Ацуму смог его обнять и поцеловать, а вот они расстилают футоны, готовясь ко сну. Никакой сменной одежды у Ацуму не было, немного подумав, он стянул футболку и шорты, в которых приехал, и аккуратно сложил их у своего футона. А когда выпрямился, заметил, что Кита не сводит с него взгляд.

— Что?

— Думаю, как мне повезло.

Ацуму знал, что прекрасно выглядит, но всё равно слова Киты прокатились по телу жаркой волной смущения. Пытаясь его скрыть, он нагнулся и подтащил свой футон вплотную к футону Киты.

— Что ты делаешь?

Судя по румянцу на щеках, настала очередь Киты смущаться. Ацуму не ответил, лег и укрылся одеялом. Кита спорить не стал: выключил свет, а через мгновение — лег совсем рядом. Ацуму перехватил его рукой за талию и подтянул ближе, уткнувшись в висок носом. Уютно и тепло. Было приятно чувствовать под рукой ровное дыхание Киты, но сон не шел.

— И как теперь всё будет? — не выдержал Ацуму.

— О чем ты? — моментально отреагировал Кита.

— Ну, я живу в Осаке, ты — здесь. Я не смогу приезжать часто, ты — тоже.

Кита вздохнул и накрыл руку Ацуму на своем животе своей.

— Думаю, мы справимся, стоит только захотеть. Ты хочешь?

— Конечно.

— Значит, всё будет хорошо.

***

Сообщение пришло незадолго до начала игры. Ацуму увидел имя Киты в уведомлениях и удивился: они разговаривали утром, Кита уже пожелал удачи и сказал, что без сомнения верит в их победу.

Никаких напутствий в сообщении не было. Вообще слов не было, только фото Осаму в игровой футболке с номером одиннадцать и фамилией «Мия». Ацуму подумал, что есть какая-то ирония в том, что под этим номером в школе играл Осаму, а теперь — играет он сам в сборной. Будто незримо присутствует рядом.

«Он тоже за тебя очень болеет», — пришло следом.

За невероятной гордостью и радостью, Ацуму почувствовал легкий укол ревности, ведь Осаму может видеть Киту намного чаще. Они пересекаются по работе, вместе смотрят игры. Кита не смог приехать на матч в Токио, хотя Ацуму предлагал помочь достать билет, а к Осаму — смог. 

Но он сказал, что зимой у него дома звезды ещё ярче, а спать, кроме как в обнимку, в доме очень холодно, и что осенью лес невероятно красивый, а весной вокруг цветет множество цветов, и он всё это покажет Ацуму. А Ацуму покажет ему Осаку.

А ещё Кита сказал, что хочет быть с ним всегда.

«Мы обязательно победим», — быстро написал Ацуму и едва успел отправить.

Если для того, чтобы у них всё было хорошо, достаточно просто этого хотеть, то всё так и будет — ведь Ацуму ничего не хочет сильнее.

Но чем они там занимаются, пока его нет рядом, он обязательно спросит.


End file.
